forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Genocide
Operation Genocide was an operation formulated by Jordan "Nadroj" Portner to "make the Inner Circle and its associates pay for what they've done." It's basically a plan to wage genocide against Makarov's men and torture civilians for maintaning an alliance with Makarov (he spares people who are believers and\or part of the Terminators). The location is the capital of Russia, Moscow. Known members *Hershel Von Shepherd-Second-in-command of the op *Jordan "Nadroj" Portner-leader and conspirator *Izaak Scantlan-participant *Mark Webb-participant *Alex "Sandman" Miller-participant *John Price-participant *Soap MacTavish-participant *Yuri Danilova-participant Events The events during the genocide op are as follows: *Nadroj douses a woman with gasoline and sets her on fire. *Nadroj executes two girls in an alley. *Nadroj imprisons two college graduates and five seniors in a torture chamber. *Yuri uses a hyena timed with C4 to blow up a shopping center. *Izaak blows up a city bus with a German Shepherd strapped with timed C4. *John Price, Izaak, Sandman, Nadroj, and Soap torture five junior boys and six junior girls in a butcher shop. *Izaak and Mark kill two men in a grocery store. *Izaak feeds two children to a bunch of lions (tamed ones). *John Price douses a preschool teacher with gasoline and sets her on fire. *John Price douses a high school teacher with gasoline and sets him on fire. *Nadroj and Price shoot random people at a GUM mall. *Nadroj tortures a bunch of street bullies for bullying Anfisa Ekomov. *Nadroj murders a notorious street bully after seeing him pick on Anfisa at school. *Yuri and Soap blow up a shipping yard. *Nadroj kills a gunshop owner. *Nadroj executes an entire family of Makarov loyalists. *Nadroj, Soap, Price, and Yuri massacre Makarov loyalists at Moscow International Airport. *Nadroj hangs a woman inside a barnyard. *Yuri murders a Danilovian loyalist in a hospital and then assists Nadroj in murdering five nurses. *John Price kills a street punk after seeing him rape a girl. *John Price hangs two girls for exposing their allegiance to Makarov. *Nadroj, Soap, Price, and Sandman stage a fake abduction of Anfisa Ekomov after killing her parents. *Nadroj and Soap hang two women in a torture chamber. *Nadroj chains two men and a fifteen-year old girl to a wall in a butcher shop and murders both men. *Nadroj uses the brazen bull to kill a nine-year old child. *Nadroj uses a chainsaw to saw two children, a fifteen-year old boy and a fourteen-year old woman, in half. *Nadroj blows up a grocery store with a tank. *Yuri bombs a city bus with a hyena strapped with C4. *Yuri launches molotov cocktails at someone's house. *Yuri and Soap murder students in an English-speaking school. *Soap and Nadroj imprison five college students in a torture chamber and leave them for dead. *Soap uses a hyena strapped with C4 to blow up a grocery store. *Soap tries to kill a nineteen-year old girl dating someone, but he accidentally walks into a tree and blows his cover (he kills the guy, though). *Nadroj publicly executes Artyom Chekhov's family in front of Nikolai's cabinet on national television. *Nadroj imprisons two fifteen-year old girls in an iron maiden. *Nadroj uses a chainsaw to kill two women. *Shepherd hangs five men in a barn. *Nadroj and Shepherd hang five girls and one boy in a farmhouse. *Nadroj, Soap, and Price douse six girls with gasoline and set them on fire. *Nadroj crucifies five women. *Sandman crucifies two men on the roof of a house. *Nadroj drowns a man by shoving his head into a toilet. *Nadroj drowns a woman by imprisoning her in a cage and dropping it into a swimming pool. *Yuri drowns a man using the same tactic Nadroj uses, but in a different swimming pool. *Nadroj hangs a man from a tree. *Nadroj ties two children to chairs and tortures them with a power drill. *Nadroj kills a woman with an electric chair. *Nadroj and Yuri execute random shoppers in a shopping mall via firing squad. *Shepherd and Sandman execute five people in an alley, dump the bodies into a dumpster, douse them with gasoline, and set them on fire. *Nadroj annoys a street punk while torturing his girlfriend by singing First Kiss constantly. *Yuri parodies the "New Russian Anthem" created by Makarov to make fun of the Antichrist. *Yuri pees on a 23-year old boy. *Nadroj pees on a dog. *Sandman sings That's What You Get while torturing five girls. *Nadroj hums the tune of Crazy Girl to annoy college students. *Nadroj murders a college professor. Trivia *Nadroj seems to like killing more women than men. *Yuri Price and Sandman all enjoy killing Makarov's loyalists-but adore seeing them suffer right in front of them. *Yuri Nadroj all want to wage genocide against the Russians for the same reason: their allegiance with Makarov. *Nadroj's favorite tatics are hanging, drowning and torturing to the point of death. *Nadroj likes setting people on fire too. *Nadroj adores seeing people die in front of him. *Unlike Yuri, who only wanted to see Russians die for their attack on the USA, Nadroj wanted to wage genocide to avenge the people who died during the Gas Attacks of 2019.